Perfect
by yana16
Summary: a little something i wrote many years ago about rory n logan...


PERFECT

It was Thursday night; Rory was tired but also much exited to get home from her trip to Washington with her school. She couldn't wait to tell her mom all that happen. The bus pulled in the school parking lot and she saw a lot of people outside, she hoped her mom was there. She got of the bus and went to the trunk to get her suitcase. Then she went over Paris, Louis and Madeline to find her mom. When she searched the crowd she missed someone really special.

Logan was standing in the crowd of parents waiting for Rory to arrive. He missed her so much; he started Yale a month ago and didn't have the chance to see her yet. He couldn't wait to see her.

_Flashback_

_Logan was just finishing his shower, when he heard a faint noise coming from the living room. After he closed the water, he recognized it as his cell phone. He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and rushed to the living room and answered his phone. _

"_Oh Finally!!! What took you so long? You know it's called a __"portable" phone for a reason!! Why didn't you answer it?? Are you trying to avoid me??? " came Lorelai's happy voice._

_Logan smiled; he always enjoyed speaking with Lorelai, most of the time he considered her like his mom. _

"_Hi Lorelai" came his reply. _

"_Hey Limo boy. Soo… I'm waiting…"_

"_For what??" asked a confused Logan._

"_Agh! You silly! I'm waiting for the answers for my, wait…" she said as she counted out loud. "Is it was three or two questions I asked him??__..." Logan rolled his eyes at Lorelai antics. "Ah two questions that's it!" she finally answered._

"_So…I wasn't avoiding you. And for what took me so long, is that I was in the shower." Logan replied._

_It took a short moment to Lorelai to respond. "Okay, so not needed to have this weird picture of my daughter's naked boyfriend. Dirty." Logan chuckled lightly.__ Chris, who was in the same room as Lorelai, looked at her strangely. _

"_Anyways," Lorelai continued. "I was calling to ask if you could pick up Rory tomorrow night when she arrives from her trip to Washington. I would pick her up my self but, _Chris _has this meeting in New York he can't cancel and after he's taking me somewhere. So?"_

_`She went to Washington??` He asked himself, `How didn't I know this? ` "Sure I'd loved to pick her up, it's been so long since I last saw her.__ Could she come over to my place after?" he asked. _

"_Sure, just come and pick her a bag of clean cloths. So it's tomorrow night, I think she should arrive around ten." Lorelai instructed him._

"_Ok no problem, is there anything else?" _

"_Don't think so. Have a good night tomorrow and don't do anything I wouldn't. Bye Limo boy!" Shouted Lorelai before hanging up. _

_End Flashback_

Logan chuckled lightly. And then his breath caught in his throat when he saw her getting of the bus. He watched her as she got her suitcase and went over Paris. He stared at her stunning baby blue eyes while she was trying to find her mom. Her eyes always made his heart melt; he could look in them forever. He noticed as she missed him with her searching eyes. He smirked and started to walk to her through the crowd, careful so that she wouldn't see him.

"Where is she? If she forgot once again to come and get me, because my dad distracted her. Ok dirty picture, never mind. I'm gonna kill her; I don't want to stay here all night and wait for her! I have so much to tell her!" came Rory's angry ramble.

Paris sight loudly, annoyed about her friend ramble. She then saw Logan walking behind Rory. He gestured her to keep quite, she gave a little nod and smiled brightly.

"What are you smiling about? For your information I'm not patient and my mom isn't here…??

"I'm not smiling and stop talking, I'm getting a headache!" Paris interrupted her.

Rory gasped in shock. "How could you tell me to stop talking?!" Paris shook her head; it was always like that with Rory, they would fight over the smallest thing in the world, but that made their friendship even better.

"It's simple, you make you're sentence '_stop talking'_ and you say it." Paris replied. By this time Logan reached Rory and covered her eyes with his hands. He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Guess who?"

Instantly shivers went down her spine from his hot breath against her neck and the cold feeling of his fingers on her eyes. Every time he did that to her, her breath caught in her throat and her heart melted. She loved him so much. The first time she've seen his eyes, she knew he would cause trouble.

"_Come on mom, grandma and grandpa are waiting and stop flirting with the guys, there's a husband waiting for you at home.'' Rory yelled trough the Yeal crowd._

_The two guys' jaw dropped looking at the woman with dark brown hair in front of them. _

"_Mean! Why do you always have to ruin mommy's fun?'' Lorelai asked her daughter while joining, more like walking at a fast past because Gilmore Girls didn't run or jog, through the crowed. Everyone stopped in the crowed looking strangely at the mother daughter duo. _

"_Great mom, now everyone are looking at us'' Rory sighed_

"_So… we are good looking, let them look at us, better yet they should bow at our feet when we pass'' Lorelai smirked and winked at her daughter._

"_Yeah, yeah. Come on they are waiting for us!''_

_The two girls left the silent crowed and continued on their trip._

"_GIRLS!! Where have you been? Come on, we have to hurry up if we don't want to miss the presentation.'' Emily directed to the mother and daughter._

"_Calm down mom, we won't be late; and if so it won't be a tragedy'' Lorelai mocked her mother._

"_Just come!'' Emily ordered again, while she turned a corner to their right. Lorelai looked at her daughter with a pout._

"_Remind me why we came here again?'' _

"_Stop acting like a baby! We came here because grandma and grandpa wanted to show me the campus'' Rory replied to her mother._

_Lorelai pouted even more while following the elders._

_When they turned to corner, Rory bumped into something hard and fell on the floor. _

"_Ow...''_

"_Oh, I'm so sorry'' Said the person while stretching his hand to help Rory off the floor. _

"_It's ok. I wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry.'' replied Rory while rubbing her nose and her butt... When she saw the hand the person was offering she lifted her head and stopped breathing. She was looking in the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes ever. The boy was older than her, for sure; he had beautiful blonde hair slightly sparkling in the sun, he was tanned and well built. _


End file.
